Zeldas Story
by Mido.Kokiri
Summary: Zeldas Story, its kind of random, it takes place using charcters from only the Ocarina of time, and characters i created. Its a little weird and random and confusing but i just like writing from someone elses point of view.


My long gray hair flowed in the wind as I sat in the flowers, reflecting upon the days I was a child, the day I knew what was coming. Long after Link became the Hero Of Time, Long after the Deku Shrub became ruler of the Kokiri, which was quite funny seeing as how he is smaller than most of the Kokiri, Long after Mido and Saria became the wisest Kokiris, who everyone went to for advice, Long after Ruto became queen of the Zoras, long after Malon took over her fathers ranch, Long after My blonde hair, once so golden and youthful became a silver waterfall cascadign down my back, Long after Link and I had aged, and had a daughter, Thaila, Long after she became a grown woman, She became our young link, she fought many battles herself, and was never the Damsel in distress, I'm Princess, no, Queen Zelda, and this is my story.  
  
This happend at least a decade ago, in Hyrule, The after Ganondorf ruined my castle I knew it was useless to attempt to restore it, so we built a new one, right next to kokiri forest, it took four years to build, and, ironically enough, Link and I were allowed to stay with the Kokiris. They are so kind, gentle, children, as much as I envied thier youth I felt sorry for them. they would never experieince love, anguish, or many emotions Hylians get to experieince. On the bright side while Link and I stayed in Kokiri Forest, an ageless place, we did not age. So as now, in reality I am sixty seven, I am only sixty three. Not much of a difference now but it made quite the difference when I was in my twenties let me tell you, and, because Thailia was so hard to concieve, I would go to the forest, as Saria showed me a spot in the Lost Woods I could come and relax, I wouldnt age so my body would be able to carry a child. When I finally became pregant, and had a daughter, we named her Thaila, My Joy. Link spoiled her rotten, and she spent quite alot of time in the forest, and when she was seven she spent an entire year there, becdause she insisted she 'fit in' and the Kokiri loved having her. Zoras Domain, still frozen, was quite a depressing place, and Thaila, ten at the time, was in Zoras Domain, the Zoras had returned, and they had adapted to thier enviroment, and all was well. Still. us royalty had to supply them fish, because they couldnt fish when the lake was frozen over (this was way before the days of ice fishing) and this was quite a nuisance to me. Anyway as I was saying, Thaila was in Zoras domain, visiting her "Auntie Ruto" Who married, and had a son. Her son, Xaviar, was very close with my Thaila, they were partners in crime, always causing micheif in Hyrule. Thailas innocent big brown eyes, blonde hair, angelic smile and haughty attitude always got them out of trouble. They even managed to get into Gerudo Valley, Nabooru had taken a liking to Thaila, but I didnt want Thaila around her, she was, after all, a theif. But Thaila had a fairy, given to her by Saria when Thaila turned five, who would watch over her. Fleyta, Thailas fairy, would watch over Xaviar and Thaila, and attempt to keep her out of trouble. Sadly, Navi passed away shortly after Thaila was born. We're not sure how, we think it was because most fairies just stay in the forest, but Navi had been through many battles, and it had just wore her spirit thin. In our garden is a large statue, in memoriam, the script reads:  
  
In Memoriam of Navi the Fairy, always there to give advice,   
  
even if you didnt need it, in our lives for years, in our hearts forever.   
  
Link and I suspect she wanted to see our child born, and then she would pass away. because shortly after Thaila was born she passed. Thaila was named after her, Thaila-Navi is her full name. Anyway, I keep getting off topic. Thaila and Xaviar were in Zoras domain, when Link rode in on Epona (still alive and well) Telling everyone to evacuate. Death Mountain was about to erupt! Then I rode in on a horse I often borrowed from Malon, Freya and calmly picked up Thaila and Xaviar, and they rode with me, I scolded them "Royal Children are not to wander alone! How mant times have I told you not go leave the castle grounds?"  
  
"Sorry Mommy." Thaila looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I couldnt reisist. I smiled. We rode silently to the castle, and I watched Link lead the rest of the Zoras, all on foot, well fin, being led behind the castle, I knew he was taking them to the stream that flowed from Lake Hylia to the castle. Thaila Xaviar and I were safe in the castle turret, watching as the citizens of Karkariko village ran as fast as they could awya from town, with whatever they could carry. I left the children and directed the Kakarikans to our basement, which was quite big and would accomedate them all. There were kind of apartments down there, so each family had thier privacy. I went from room to room and asked everyone if there was anything they left behind that I could get for them. Most were to scared to answer, but one little girl, in tears, begged me to get her jewlery box, she explained it was from her father whom she had never met, I said I would do my best. I ran up the stairs, quite hard in a dress, and rode to karkariko village, I knew I didnt have much time, I rode to the girls doorstep, and Freya stayed outside calmly. I saw the box on the table, I was stunned but knew I had to move quickly. I grabbed the box and rode away, as fast as possible, I looked back and saw the village I had worked so hard to protect as a child, vanish into flames.   
  
I was safe inside the castle walls as I watched the areas be engulfe din flames. I knew Kokiri forest was safe. the lost woods had an enchanted sheild around it and the fire would not get in. The kokiri had offered to house twn or so children, but I politely refused, "They must stay with thier parents." I thanked the kokiri but I couldnt hold it in any longer. I told Link I would be back and I ran into the lost woods, when I got to my hideaway, the one Saria had shown me, I burst into tears. My entire kingdom was in danger, yet again. and this little girl reminded me of my Thaila appearance wise, and the jewlery box that belonged to her was identical to the one Link had given Thalia when she was born. The girls were about the same age, maybe the little girl was about a year older than Thalia, but there was something about her that reminded me of Link. She looked so familiar, I calmed down and took the box to the little girl, she smiled at me through her tears. "Thank you Princess, My name is Aurora, you know my mother, Malon. We do not live together, but she is my mother, I live with my aunt in Karkariko village, well, I did, I don't know my father. But I know he wouldnt have left my mom if he didnt have to." I was shocked. I asked the girl to come with me, and I send for Malon. Malon came to the castle very confused, I brought them up to a turret and brought Link. Malon looked from her daughter, to me, to Link, horrified.  
  
"WHAT" I screamed at Link, ourtaged, "IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Malon looked scared, "y-y-y-ou didnt tell her Link!!??"   
  
"TELL ME WHAT!?" I screamed,  
  
Link stood up and pulled me into a corner,   
  
"when we were fighting, about a year before we got married, I went to Malon for help, and things went too far. She became pregant. I didnt want to hurt you so I gave Malon a jewlery box, identical to the one I gave Thailia, I didnt want you to get hurt." I pushed Link away   
  
"How DARE you!" Malon shot me an apologetic look,   
  
"I'm s-" she started to say, I glared at her,   
  
"Dont talk to me!" I was furious. I went to Gerudo Valley, where else was I to go? my excuse for going was to tell the Gerudos about the mountain, warning them. I decided to ride to the Spirit Temple, I was, after all, Princess of this place, I could go wherever I wanted to go! the guard kindlt let me in and I left Freya at the entrance, I put on a pair of hover boots Link had lent me many years ago, and I went to the temple, now it was just an empty place, after Ganon was defeated the temples were sealed. I sat on the front of the spirit temple in fury. How could Link do this to me? 


End file.
